


hey, big spender

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gold Digging, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celes had never been in over her head, and a starry-eyed, sheltered princess immune to innuendo was not going to be the first to take her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, big spender

**Author's Note:**

> From the [kink meme prompt](http://superhighschoollevelsmut.dreamwidth.org/558.html?thread=386094#cmt386094) "Quasi-normal school life, Celes tries to seduce Sonia Nevermind for her money. Cue the reveal that Sonia is not-so-secretly a vampire and also an actual witch (she thought it was obvious). Celes is exceedingly turned on."
> 
> It spiraled away from that pretty quickly. My apologies, anon.
> 
> This is my first time writing what amounts basically to a crack pairing, writing DR fic, or even filling a kink meme prompt, and I'm not too sure I even like this so concrit is welcome.

There’s only a fine line between apathy and indifference, but Celes had been treading it for years.

Apathy gets you killed. It makes you complacent, and if you just don’t _care_ enough to stay on top of the game, you’ve already lost it. You can be indifferent and still alert. Still in control.

Indifferent is what Celes was to her classes, teachers, and most of the student body since she enrolled at Hope’s Peak. School was a means to an end, and the sooner she could graduate, the sooner she achieved the so-called guaranteed success earned through a Hope's Peak diploma, and she could finally realize her dream.

Indifferent is also what she was to the prospect of the soon-to-arrive freshman class, but it paid to be prepared, so Celes was casually flipping through the profiles Chihiro printed off for them to ogle when something caught her eye.

_Sonia Nevermind: Super High School Level Princess_

_Crown Princess of the small European country of Novoselic, Sonia is not the first royal to study at Hope’s Peak Academy, but -_

(That was the point when Celes slipped the page into her pocket for later perusal.)

-

Her school photo didn’t do her justice. Celes had to admit, Sonia Nevermind was radiant in person.

She was able to pick her out the crowd of new students immediately. Over the last few weeks Celes had poured over Sonia’s school profile, her application, and even her invitation letter, and she was confident in her chosen strategy. All she could do now was play it out, and wait.

After the orientation ceremonies finally ended and the new students had broken into shy, hushed conversation, Celes made her way over to her target, already in what looked like deep conversation with the Super High School Level Something-or-Other. She looked to be genuinely interested; either that, or an extremely good actor, and Celes somehow doubted that.

Celes coughed delicately to get her attention. “If I may interrupt - my apologies - my name is Celestia Ludenberg. I’ve been assigned as your upperclassman guide.” A lie, of course, but necessary. “I can show you around the school if you would like, Miss Nevermind, or just to your dorm if you’re tired-”

Miss Princess cut her off with a prim nod, and smiled. It was truly a beautiful smile. No doubt she’d been coached since childhood. “Thank you most sincerely!" She turned to the boy and flashed him an apologetic glance. "I suppose I must go. Catch you around!” The boy nodded, looking comically flustered.

“I’d like to see around the school, if it’s alright with you, Miss Ludenberg - or should I call you Celestia?”

Celes took the other girl’s dainty arm, skin pale against her dark nails. “You can call me whatever you like. We can start with Celes.”

-

(Celestia Nevermind had a nice ring to it, though Celes didn’t believe Novoselic had embraced same-sex marriage. Its Wikipedia page was, unfortunately, quite sparse.

It wasn’t important, though. Marriage wasn’t the only way to get money out of someone; she of all people knew that. 

She’d be a liar (well, a _shoddy_ liar) if Celes said the idea of being royalty - real royalty - wasn’t extremely appealing, and she’d never been one to keep her ambitions small.

As long as castles featured in the plan _somewhere_ , though, Celes supposed she would have to be content.)

-

After taking Sonia on her private tour, everything progressed according to plan. Mostly.

She started with small things: conveniently ending up next to Sonia in the cafeteria, coming upon rare DVDs of obscure Japanese TV dramas (on eBay) and casually offering them to Sonia (she earned an earnest handshake for that) and eventually to standing beside her in the library, listening to a treatise on Sonia’s preferred methods of divination and wondering what she’s gotten herself into.

Not that it was anything she couldn’t handle, of course. Celes had never been in over her head, and a starry-eyed, sheltered princess immune to innuendo was not going to be the first to take her there. 

(Still, when Celes read “likes: the occult” in her files, she’d assumed crystal healing and tarot cards, not... this. This was something unexpected, and it was making her second-guess her assumptions, another thing that didn't happen often.)

“...So that’s why you always, always get an expert to check out your entrails if you’re not sure about the interpretation!” Sonia looked over at her expectantly, and Celes smiled, which was less of an effort than she would have liked to admit.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

-

Sonia made excellent milk tea. Maybe it was because she’s European, maybe just because she’s strange, but it was possibly the best Celes had had in her life.

It was free period and Celes had invited Sonia over for tea, the penultimate event in her scheme. If Sonia responded positively, Celes had practically already won, and she was dedicated to see things through.

She’d decorated her dorm for the tea party; sunlight entered through bright red curtains, staining the room a warm crimson. The tea set was an antique, bet against her over a game of chess.

(People should really stop betting against her.)

Sonia sipped daintily, as she did many things. Her fine wrists looked as much like bone china as the porcelain teacup in her hands.

“It was so kind of you to invite me to have tea with you, Celes.”

“It’s nothing, my dear. I’d like to get to know you better, and what better way than a date, just us girls.” Celes reached across the lace tablecloth to grasp Sonia’s hand, finding it soft and warm. In her dreams the men who doted on her had flesh as cold as the grave, but it’s hard to imagine Sonia as anything but vivacious.

Sonia smiles. “I couldn’t agree more!” The princess laid her other hand across Celes’, and it was all Celes could do not to smile thinly. She was in.

Without breaking eye contact, Celes reached across the table with her free hand and cradled Sonia’s cheek. If she was startled, she didn’t show it, and Celes took it as a sign to keep going. 

Celes leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Sonia’s lips were as soft as the rest of her, and as warm, unfortunately, but she still had traces of the tea pastries on her lips and she tasted of sugar and milk and mint. She responded immediately to Celes’ lips on her own, and exhaled softly into Celes’ mouth.

After retrieving her hand from between Sonia’s own, Celes rested it lightly on Sonia’s throat, hovering just above Sonia’s pumping veins. This time Celes did smile.

-

“Tell me about your country.”

Celes’ wig was in a truly dreadful state, lying on the floor along with her carefully-pressed outfit and Sonia’s quaint dress. She didn’t usually prefer to cuddle, and she told herself _it’s all for the sake of the scheme, it’s all for the sake of castles and gold coins_ , and that the way Sonia was lying on her chest so peacefully had nothing to do with it.

Sonia wrinkled her nose at the request. “It’s not very exciting, really. What do you want to know?”

“What does the royal palace look like?” Celes already knew, she’d had hi-res photos of it saved on her laptop for months, but she was tired and happy and Sonia’s voice was surprisingly pleasant to listen to as she navigated her way through the still-unfamiliar language.

“Well, it’s late gothic in design, but was renovated by King Gerald II in 1754...”

The vision rose in Celes’ imagination as Sonia described it, the plush carpets and marble staircases and the throne room with its ruby-encrusted scepter in a glass case, the royal apartments with their crackling hearths and stained-glass windows. 

Unbidden, she could see Sonia in her mind’s eye, too; a blonde little girl sprinting down the halls of her family’s palace, waving at the populace and reading ancient tomes on Witchecrafte late at night, and a surge of affection swelled in Celes’ heart. Normally she would promptly extinguish such thoughts, but she must have tired herself out more than she thought, because that small impractical part of her responsible for her dreams whispered _she’s no vampire butler, but perhaps a witch queen is the next best thing_ , and the rest of her could only grudgingly agree.


End file.
